dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dinah Drake (Futures End)
Weakness I meant to mention this in my edit summary. However, I missed the backspace button and hit the enter button instead. So, my edit summary was "does". Believe me, I feel stupid. Anyway, under weakness, does "No Physical Body" apply or am I thinking about this the wrong way. Also, if you don't like that, what about "Missing Limb". Technically, she's missing all her limbs. Third, we could simply write a bold weakness like "Just a Head" or something. The final idea, which I think is my least favorite, is to not have anything at all. --- Haroldrocks talk 19:16, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :She isn't really alive. From what I could gather from that page, she is mentally connected (or being mentally controlled) by Frankenstein. So perhaps she isn't really alive. Therefore, not having a body wouldn't really matter. But I wrote under her Unusual Features bit that she was just a head. Leaving her "No Physical Body" as a weakness is fine, I think. TheD3xus (talk) 19:47, May 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Again, I wouldn't call this a weakness so much as a reality she must face... - Hatebunny (talk) 20:42, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :::I think "No Physical Body" is more of a thing when they're not physical, like an AI in a robot shell or a ghost. Not for "dismembered head". --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:47, May 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::You guys realize the bulk of the series happens in the 5 year from now timeline. Most, if not all, of the character seen in the 30 years later future will probably appear in the series later and BC likely won't be just a head the whole time, if at all. Kyletheobald (talk) 23:01, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::So will we say that 35 years in the future, she will be stitched to some dude's chest? Gruesome, but all right. :P TheD3xus (talk) 02:23, May 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::: @Tupka: Yeah, I was pretty sure that was going to be the direction we were going to go. That's why I wanted to mention something on the talk after doing it. ::::: @Kyle: What's the plan with this? Since Terry has now gone to the past-future, does that make this page and any other one that's "(Future's End)" a "Possible Future's Future"? Surely we have to differentiate between 35 years from now and 5, right? --- Haroldrocks talk 14:14, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not sure. Do we differentiate a possible futures of a possible future? Has that come up before? Kyletheobald (talk) 14:57, May 10, 2014 (UTC) : (ec) : Frankly, leave them as one page per character. If a character appears both at the 5 and 35 years in the future arcs, cover it in separate sections of the history. And in a case where a character dies "early", 3rd section. : When all is said and done, if Terry has succeed in preventing the 35 years out OMAC/Terminator future in the 5 year out future, some of the pages may need a split. If the "fix" happens in the present, none of the pages would need to be split. : - Byfield (talk) 14:58, May 10, 2014 (UTC)